


Bound

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collars, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Leashes, M/M, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: It had been the easiest decision Bucky had ever made, giving Tony the end of his leash.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> For Bucky Barnes Bingo Square C3 - Free  
> And MCU Kink Bingo Square G5 - Bondage Equipment : Leash

The clink as the metal snapped into place had Bucky exhaling in relief, eyes closed.

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we did this, hm?”

Bucky swayed towards the sound of Tony’s voice, and Tony chuckled. Bucky feels the tug around his neck, the leash pulling at his collar, and goes easily - not too fast, so he can still feel the tug, but not too slow that he offers up any resistance. When Bucky bends down far enough, Tony rewards him with a kiss.

Tony has never needed the leash to reel Bucky in, his presence enough to draw Bucky like a moth to flame. But Bucky likes having the end of the leash in Tony’s hand, how Bucky can move only so far as Tony will let him. That with a jerk of the wrist, Tony could have Bucky on his knees and begging.

The leash and the collar and even the cuffs around Bucky’s wrists are a grounding weight, steadying, and he sinks into the feeling.

Bucky was no stranger to being bound. He had always been willing to bind himself to duties and people. There was taking care of his family, the oldest of four and only son while his pa had fucked off to who knows where and his ma was barely managing to scrape by. There was taking care of Stevie, who didn’t know how to not get sick or how not to do everyone on his own. Then there was the war and becoming a soldier, bound to his orders and his duty to his country. HYDRA, who had stripped him down until he was nothing more than something to follow orders. Now, he was free to choose whatever we wanted, and he was still binding himself to duties - protecting the world - and people - Steve and the Avengers.

And Tony. Brilliant, beautiful, Tony who only had looked at him with _knowing_ when he’d caught Bucky staring too longingly at ropes and collars and leashes in the pornos. There hadn’t been concern about Bucky wanting to harm himself given his past experiences with HYDRA, or at least not any that Tony had voiced, just acceptance that this was something Bucky wanted. A wanting so bad that Bucky craved it sometimes, and thank whatever powers moved in the world that Tony had the equal craving to give it to him.

It had been the easiest decision Bucky had ever made, giving Tony the end of his leash. A new way to bind himself to Tony, one that was so obvious, and every time Tony clipped the leash onto Bucky’s collar it send his heart racing and cock twitching.

Tony yanked and Bucky went crashing to his knees. It felt _good_.

“Fucking gorgeous.”

Bucky preened under the praise, his head tilting up easily as Tony tugged the leash up. Then the leash went back, and Bucky stretched and kept stretching, bending as far back as Tony wanted.

“Beautiful, baby, just like that.” Tony ran a hand down Bucky’s body, starting at his neck and ending at his abs. It was a teasing touch, fingers tickling over the ridges of muscle and where Bucky’s nipples were hardening in the cool air. “So good for me.”

Bucky swallowed back the whine, and the collar rested heavily on his throat.

“Now.” Tony’s voice was dark, commanding. Bucky listened with every ounce of attention he had. “I’m going to sit over here on this chair. I’ve got your leash, baby, so don’t worry. But when I say, you’re going to crawl over to me. Nice and slow, show off that lovely sway of your spine and let me appreciate those hips. And I want to see your eyes, yeah? You do that and you get to suck me like a good boy. You got that?”

Bucky nodded, and Tony gave him a rewarding tug.

He didn’t watch Tony walk away, his eyes closed. Bucky heard Tony’s footsteps though, and he also felt it - like the warmth of the room followed Tony.

Bucky shifted, wanting to follow Tony and Tony’s warmth, but he couldn’t. Not yet. Not until Tony said. He’d also need to open his eyes, to see and not just feel. He needed to follow Tony’s command, to let Tony see his eyes and how much he wanted Tony. Then he’d be able to see Tony holding the end of his leash, owning Bucky by the length of leather wrapped around Tony’s wrist.

“Come,” Tony ordered.

Bucky opened his eyes and he obeyed.


End file.
